


It Takes a Village

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Castiel, Beta Gabriel, Children, Drug Abuse, F/M, Lucifer has two kids, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sam, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer Milton was moving back to his childhood home. And he was bringing his two young children with him. Having gotten himself into quite a scrape back in Detroit, he had found an eviction notice and nowhere to go. When he had finally mentioned it to his brothers they had both insisted that he come stay with them for a while. He meets an old romantic interest there that he once believe was his soulmate, but they might both be so irreparably damage that they no longer fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

"Castiel, I really do appreciate this," Lucifer spoke into the phone quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping children in the back seat. "I really don't know where else I would have gone." 

"You're always welcome back here, I mean, the house was all of ours," Castiels monotone voice came crackling through the connection. 

"Still..." Trailing off, he turned on his signal and pulled off the interstate, "Be there in about thirty." 

Lucifer Milton was moving back to his childhood home. And he was bringing his two young children with him. Having gotten himself into quite a scrape back in Detroit, he had found an eviction notice and nowhere to go. When he had finally mentioned it to his brothers they had both insisted that he come stay with them for a while. Gabriel and Castiel. The two youngest of his siblings. 

Gabriel had a mate now, and they had a small little girl together. Lucifer has yet to meet his niece, even though she was probably nearing on three. Castiel was recently mated as well, to Dean Winchester. And apparently Sam, Dean's younger brother, was staying there as well. Lucifer could have sworn that the youngest Winchester had gone off to college, couldn't really imagine why he'd be back in Lawrence.  

He remembered the Winchester family from childhood. They lived at the next house over, and had become family friends. He could even remember when the mother was alive, though not well, being a pup himself at the time. But he could remember glimpses of blond hair and a soft smile, and apple pie that was to die for. 

The father, John, who had already been protective over his children, had gotten about five times worse when his wife was killed. And even still, it had managed to get even worse when the youngest, Sam, had presented as a omega. Between his alpha father and his alpha brother, Sam was hardly recognizable as an omega with all of the alpha stench rubbed all over him. Probably the reason he had run off to California the first chance he got.  

Not that Lucifer knew any of the recent stuff first hand. Sam had still been in middle school when Lucifer left home, and hadn't come back. But Gabriel was insistent that he keep him informed on the goings on of the old neighborhood. 

But his stomach always flipped at the mention of Sam Winchester. They had had a friendship that was on the verge of a little too friendly when he'd split. He briefly took the time to wonder if Sam would be mad at him for leaving all those years ago, or if he barely even gave thought to Lucifer now a days.  

 

He finally pulling into the driveway that led up to the old farmhouse. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had been big enough to fit all of them at one point. 

"We're there, daddy?" Came a small voice from the back of the car. He glanced back at his daughter, yawning in her car seat. 

"Yeah Lilly, we're here." 

Lilith was his four year old. He didn't really have all that much to do with her until she was around two and her mother just left her with him, never coming back. Then the little girl became his world. 

Lucifer had the tendency to pick the wrong partners. Because about four years after Lilith was born, he was welcoming Brady into the world with another deadbeat. This one a male omega that he had met in some shady club. The guy took of with the baby without saying a word. He lost custody mere weeks later and Brady went back to Lucifer. 

Unstrapping Brady's car seat, making sure not to jar the sleeping infant, he paused to help Lilly unhook herself from her own and then making their way up onto the porch. It was still cold out in early march so they were bundled up considerably. 

Castiel already had the door open and was urging them into the warm house. He slipped Castiel into a side hug before starting to remove his jacket. 

Castiel turned his attention to the little girl hiding behind his brothers legs. 

"Hello Lilith," His voice just as deep as Lucifer remembered it. "I'm Castiel, do you remember me?" 

The little blond shook her head and pushed her face farther into the back of her fathers knee. 

"This is your uncle Lilly." 

She gave Castiel a small smile, before following tightly after her father into the house. It hadn't changed all that much. Different furniture, finger paintings covered the coffee table and a flat screen tv hung on the wall. Their father had never allowed television in the house. 

"Everyone else is at work right now, Sam has Ben and Suri in the kitchen making cupcakes, maybe Lilly would want to help?" Castiel asks, directing the last part at Lilith.  

Lucifer glances down, highly doubting that his daughter wanted to be sociable right now, but decided to give it a shot.  The kitchen was down a long hallway from the living room, warm light is shining from the crack beneath the door and a child's laughter rang out. 

"Suri No, that goes in the pan," came an amused voice. He slowly swung the door open, Lilly once again shove into the back of his knees, clutching the legs of his jeans. 

And God, Sam had grown. No longer the sweet little teenager he had been when Lucifer left. Now he was lithe and tall, possibly even taller than he was at this point. His back was to him, leaning against the counter. In front of him, face covered in cookie dough was a little girl. A boy was beside them standing on a step stool, to be able to mix whatever it was in the bowl, very messily.  

The little girl, who could only be Gabriel's child, saw him first and threw herself at Sam's chest, wrapping skinny arms around his neck. She had almond skin, a feature he assumed she got from her mother, Kali, but she had Gabriel's golden eyes and hair. 

"Sammy! Stranger danger!" She screeched. He could see Sam wincing and rearranging her around, before turning to him. 

"Luce!" He exclaimed, smiling. And the kid still had dimples, "This is your uncle Suri," He said, addressing the little girl. 

"Oh!" Suri exclaimed "Daddy said your name was Lucifer! I thought you were going to be scary, but you're actually really pretty!" Sam was laughing and Lucifer couldn't quite help the grin that had crept up on his face. 

"Thanks," He tugged the growth attached to his knee out in front of him. Bending down and whispering for her to introduce herself. 

"I'm Lilly," She mumbled, tucking her hands to her chest. And then Suri is struggling to get down and to inspect this new person who was around her age. She took the time to introduce Ben and insisted that they all go play with her toys. Lilly threw a sullen look at her father before she was drug out the door. 

"Wait! What about the cookies-" Sam tried to call after them, but they were already gone. He sighed before looking down at Lucifer who was still crouching on the floor. Surprised by the fact that his daughter had gone so willingly. 

Well, you’ve kind of sprouted up, haven't you?" He teased, straightening up and frowning "You were still shorter than Gabriel the last time I saw you." 

Sam was blushing, the flush rising up from his neck. "Well, I was kind of barely thirteen then, wasn't I?" His tone was light, but still, Lucifer could feel the familiar feeling of guilt creep into his gut. 

"Sorry about that," He said, sheepishly pulling the other man into a hug. Sam smelt just as good as he had before. Maybe a little more complex now, but it was still the same aroma that he had been trying to get away from all those years ago. Suddenly aware that he had been scenting the omega quite obviously, and said omega had his face buried in his neck, Lucifer pulled away quickly, cursing himself for starting this shit almost as soon as he saw Sam again. 

If Sam was red before, he now resembled a tomato. He coughed awkwardly, and turned around to examine the mess of cookie ingredients laid out on the counter. 

Castiel chose that moment to walk in, holding Brady at arms length towards Lucifer. "Your kid bit me," And there was a red mark on the very tip of Castiel's nose, which he was wiping at, probably trying to get the baby slobber off. 

"Bit you? He doesn't even have teeth," But sure enough, when Lucifer inspected the baby's mouth he found one single tooth pushing through on the top. 

"My baby has his first tooth," And he's _not_ gushing as he waves the kid around in the air. Castiel glares but leaves the kitchen with an amused smile. 

Brady is reaching for Sam with grabby hands as soon as he sees him. 

"Yeah, he's not shy." He admits, passing his kid off. He amuses himself with watching Sam make ridiculous baby talk. But the baby seems to lie it and is squealing right back. Sam looks up and catches him staring, so Lucifer averts his gaze and mutters something about getting their stuff out of the trunk. He makes it out of the kitchen and huffs out a breath ,flustered. Castiel is looking at him with a raised eyebrow and this stupid little smile that just screams that he knows exactly what is going on. 

Maybe, moving in here wasn't the best idea. Lucifer's afraid. He won't be able to resist this pull towards Sam if he has to live so close to him all the time. And he can't do that to Sam. He'd ruin him. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long, and also that it's so short. I'm hoping to get back into things since i'm on break now and have the time.

Getting settled back into his old home wasn't as difficult as he thought it would be. It had been at least ten years since he'd lived here and he had only sat foot in it a couple times since then. But he still found himself remembering every little nook and cranny, memories jumping out almost everywhere.

Gabriel getting his head stuck in the stair rails, sharing baths with his older brother when they were really small, Castiel's favorite hiding spots when he wanted to be alone. He tried not to think about the bad memories at all.

Lilly had more reservations about he whole thing, sharing a room with another person. She snuck into his room most nights. He decided to let it continue for a while. Sure that she needed the comfort after another huge change in her world. She'd be starting school next week and Lucifer worried about her getting a long with other children. She hasn't had much opportunity to play with kids her age, and even when she did she often wouldn't.

He also worried about getting a job. There wasn't really a lot to choose from in town, especially something that will pay for two young children and himself. He refused to continue taking handouts.   
Everyone was home now, later that evening, and everyone was scattered through the house with dinner plates, the kitchen being way too small for everyone. Having loaded a plate with spaghetti, Lucifer went searching for his missing daughter. She wasn't in the house, and he felt a spike of fear before glancing a peak of her out on the back porch. Sam was with her, cross legged, talking about all the cool things that there was to do in town. She wasn't really speaking back but she perked up at the mention of horseback riding. 

The back porch was closed off from the outside by glass, something that was lucky to make it through their childhood years, so maybe it wasn't technically a porch. But it was open, and you could see the expanse of woods behind it. Even more memories of camping, his siblings and the local children, Sam included even though he was the youngest of all of them, Dean refused to let him be left behind. 

"They still have those old horses down at the Lafitte farm?" Lucifer asked, choosing to take a seat on the wooden swing beside the pair. 

"Some of them, they have classes on the weekend now."

"I wish they had classes when I was younger. I used to come away from it with bruises on my bruises Lilly," The little girl giggled at that, picking apart a piece of garlic bread. "Figures, you would laugh at my pain."

When he glances at Sam, the omega has a soft smile on his face, he's also just playing with the food on his plate, not really eating. Dean had made it, and it was the first home cooked meal he's had in a long time, so he was already thinking about seconds when Ben runs in to bid farewell to 'Sammy, Lilly and Mr. Lucifer,' before running right back out.

"Mr. Lucifer," Sam teased snickering.

"Hey," Lucifer gasped in mock offense. "Don't be talking about names, Sammy," He teased swiping at Sams hair.

"I like Sammy," Lilly pipes up before going quiet again. And Lucifer thinks that this was a good idea. Lilly needs to be around other people more. She was a very quiet little girl, especially around people that she didn't know well, before this she wouldn't have said a word. Or maybe that's just Sam. Maybe Sam is just better with her.

"Well, thank you Lilly," Sam said, shooting a mock glare at her father.

Now Sam's smile had gone full sunshine and Lucifer ended up averting his eyes, looking towards his daughter who was balled up by his feet. She'd finished everything on her plate except for the sauce and now seemed content to doze.

"Dean's old flame?" He asked hearing voice coming from out front.

"Yeah, Lisa. They used to get along great, even after the split up, but lately..." Sam shook his head, actually eating a few bites. After a while, they heard a car pull away and they watched Dean walk around the house outside and go into the shed out back. "She's been letting Ben spend less and less time with him ever since Dean moved in here."

Lucifer raised his eyebrows at that. She probably had reservations about Castiel. Which really made no sense because Cas was one of the gentlest people he knew. "She's probably not over him."  
"Well, I'm glad they're not together anymore. Dean was miserable,"

"I didn't figure you'd still be around Lawrence Sam," He hummed quietly. He really didn't want to be intrusive, but he was honestly really curious.

"I got out for a while," The omegas face was unreadable "Fat bit of good that did me," And Lucifer couldn't take the pain in the others voice now.

"What happened?" It was little more than a whisper. Screw not prying.

"I can't really.... I really don't want to talk about it," He's looking down at his uneaten food now. "I think i'm going to turn in. Works early tomorrow." He's standing up then, carrying his barely touched food in with a smile, "Good night, Luce."

A few minutes after Sam leaves, Dean emerges from the garage looking at least a little better, and comes through the back door to settle next to Lucifer.

"You and Sammy friendly again?" His voice is gruff, and yep, same old Dean Winchester. He would say that Dean's protective streak was a bad trait, but considering how he tended to take care of Castiel so well, he really couldn't begrudge him much. So he settled in for a talk.

"You know, he was still pining years after you left," Lucifer figured that. After all, he had left the younger boy in tears.

"I figured you'd be glad he didn't end up with me,"

"Well, it would have been better than the bastard he did end up with," There was so much hate in that statement that it shocked even Lucifer. "But never mind that," He went on before any questions could be asked. "He's been through a lot lately, and I figure you have too. So don't start anything you don't plan on finishing," He raises his eyebrow in Lucifer's direction "If nothing else but for your pups."

Lucifer bristled at that. He was doing the best that he could, trying to do right by them.

"Don't look like that. I know. I had a few too many relationships after Lisa. Ben didn't deserve to be jerked around like that." Lucifer deflated a little. If Dean was being self deprecating in front of him of all people, then it meant something to him.

"I'm not going to hurt Sam. It's- It's not like I wanted to hurt him before. But I thought he'd be better off. He was better off."  
Dean snorts at that, but doesn't elaborate.

"Just... Make sure. If you're not intent on pursuing him then let him know. He's fond of you, even still. And I can't make him do what I want, but I'll be damned if I watch him destroy himself again." With that he's through the door and Lucifer is left alone with his sleeping daughter.

Lucifer had even more to think about that night. Sam didn't hate him. Sam had had a rough time. Sam was still hurting. The alpha in him wanted to protect. To curl around Sam and sooth him. Because as far as his inner alpha was concerned, Sam was his omega. It had been that way since he was young. Young to the point where he didn't even know what it meant to be someone's alpha. He wondered if soulmates were real.

After the turmoil running through his brain stopped he was still unable to slip into sleep. Listening to Brady's small hitches of breath, sometimes making little whimpers. The baby had a long day, meeting so many new people. The house hadn't had a baby in a while, and everyone seemed to want to hold him. Eventually there was a small creak at the door and a small mass crawled up and pressed into his side, knobby knees and all.


End file.
